Slendymario
by videogameindustrychesse10
Summary: Mario is not what he seems. We all thought he was a friendly plumber, but he's just a cursed murder machine. This story will show the story of the creepypasta fanfiction Slendymario.
1. chapter 0

Holy crap.

So I found a Mario-related box that's been ironically hidden in a mansion for about 10 years.

The box was decorated with tape to lock it and rubber bands to prevent it from being opened. I took off the rubber bands and tape on it and opened the box, and inside was paper, a music box, and a crucifixion handle.

According to the paper, it is told that I'm the first person to ever find this box, and it was written before the murder.

I obviously need to share this story, because it tells you the truth about Mario. We all thought Mario was a friendly plumber, but in reality, he's a cursed murder machine. Go to the next chapter to learn the story.


	2. Chapter 1 (03-16 22:33:44)

Mario Oliver Ferguson was born in January 1, 1985 with Angeline and Benjamin. He's 32 years old, male, 7.5 foot tall, weighs over 120 pounds and he has blue eyes. He was also a Level 10 Italian-Brooklyn plumber. He was 23 years old the curse began. Luigi, a Level 12 plumber, came back from work and made some food for breakfast. Mario, Angeline, and Benjamin went to eat, so did Luigi. 10 hours later, Mario rose from his bed, and he went to the stove to get a midnight snack, but broke it instead. Luigi told him "Stop, what are you doing?" Mario didn't answer at all, and left the house like there's vacation. Luigi got his flashlight and went left to the path. As he saw the spaghetti next to the tree, he thought "Spaghetti, how did you get here?" Luigi went into the forest to see what Mario is looking for. There's a dead body next to him, which resembles Angeline. As Mario turned around as Luigi said "Are you ok?", he looked very distrubing. His skin became very pale, his face has soulless eyes, a wide open mouth revealing most of his teeth, he had scars all over him, he had blood all over his clothes and he became taller than before. Luigi ran away from Mario and went to the house. He saw dead bodies of Angeline and Benjamin, as he spoke...

"What happended?"

Mario was behind Luigi, and he hung him up the tree.

And soon he became Slendymario, and when people look at him for too long, they'll go blind and die.


	3. Chapter 2

I saw him go to a very creepy house. I followed his footsteps, and entered. I noticed that inside is dark and silent. I got my big flashlight and when I stepped into the house, the door closed on me. Learning nothing from my mistake, I avoided Slendymario at all costs.

"I collected the 8 tools, now I must leave", I said.

As I left the house, the door closed on me again, but I escaped anyway.

I think I have found a N64 cartdrige of the game called Super Mario 64 on the dirt, and I think it's luring me to an another house, and I think Slendymario is telling me to play the game.

I loaded up the file called "MARIOISDED", and the Bomb-Omb Battlefield is lacking textures, the textures were transparent, except for the enemies. A bloody Mario statue teleported behind the character I was playing, and it freaked the heck out of me. Then I saw Mario do animations I have never saw him do before. I walked onto the King Bomb-Omb and a popup static appeared, bleeding my ears, with a secretly slightly transparent text on the top saying "MARIO IS HAUNTING EVERYONE, RUN, JUST RUN." As I saw the text, I immediately turned off the TV and I ran back home. That was the scariest crap I have ever saw. It forever traumatized me since every year.

Slendymario is still alive, perhaps. I didn't want to see his horse-crap face. I didn't want to. No. Just no. No freaking way I would see that thing's face. Take a crap on his face if you want to spread the word.

Please. Tell me if that thing is a freaking horse with its face. I must write more notes, this is too far.


	4. Chapter 3

I think I found a secret tape of a massacre on a mansion, about the Slendymario incident.

The tape started with a man saying "Did I sleep on the toilet? I must go back to my bed. It's already night."

He procceded to go to bed. However, he heard a person screaming, possibly due to Slendymario. He said, "Jesus christ, what was that noise?"

He went to the bathroom only to see Slendymario in the mirror behind him. He turned around, he was slaughtered.

The tape was censored for legal reasons with the owner of the mansion. I can't show it, but whatever.

Slendymario was walking down the forest, I proceeded to collect all 8 objects. One on the bathrooms, one on the mansion, the others are the trees, the truck, and the dead trees.

What I didn't realize, the house where I played the N64 cartdrige had a gun. A shotgun, a pistol, and a minigun. I got the guns, and I'm ready to kill Slendymario. He's pretty fat and weak for a cursed murder machine, so I got my guns, and I finally shot him. I finally saved everyone from being killed by Slendymario.

As I walked back home, I got all of my belongings and moved to the shelves. I was young at the time, not even old enough to drink. I just want to hug my mom after I walked back home.

At least I finally killed something evil.

By videogameindustrychesse10


End file.
